


Must save the brain

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by the vaccum scene from Ren and Stimpy episode To Salve and Salve not.
Kudos: 1





	Must save the brain

Bonnie turns on a vaccum cleaner sucking a monkey and a garden hose.

Foxy said "Uh-oh?"

Foxy screamed

A vaccum cleaner suck Foxy's fur off revealing his exoskeleton.

Bonnie said "See Foxy this is the last word"

Foxy screamed

A vaccum cleaner suck his lungs and now his brain.

Foxy said "MUST...SAVE...THE BRAIN!"

Foxy sucked into the vaccum cleaner.

Bonnie turns off a vaccum cleaner and zip down the bag

Bonnie said "And it's 25 hours of payment"

Foxy punch Bonnie in the face and zip up the bag.

The End


End file.
